


Talking About The Dead, Talking About The Living

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Christmas Truce of 1914, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: Compared to him, they all seem so young, so inexperienced in matters of life and war.
Relationships: Lt Gordon Mackenzie/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Talking About The Dead, Talking About The Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [U_Bahnstation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_Bahnstation/gifts).



Compared to him, they all seem so young, so inexperienced in matters of life and war. The french officer is about to become a father and that makes him mature in some ways, but he was drafted into military service and from what he said he's not here voluntarily. And he has no idea how to lead others and how to wage war.

The german _Oberleutnant_ , on the other hand, is even a few years younger than the French. Unmarried. Has volunteered for duty. Is very keen to proof himself and to do everything right. Despite his young age, he has a lot of insight concerning terrible experiences and atrocities of war. He is wise beyond his years.

It soon becomes clear that they are wooing each other. Gordon makes this angry, although at first he doesn't understand why. The Frenchman is very good looking, experienced, he is also married, for him this is a temporary game, nothing more. A brief distraction. Maybe even a kind of trophy. For the young German, on the other hand, this is deadly serious. _The poor child_ , Gordon thinks, _he will wake up soon enough and realize that he was just an adventure for Audebert_. And so Gordon starts to tackle it. At first he doesn't quite know why he is doing this. Because he feels sorry for the german child. Because Karl is so young and beautiful. Because French have no restraint in sexual matters.

**Because he wants him for himself**. Because he will treat him well and with respect, as the lieutenant deserves it.  
  
It is the many profound conversations that he has with Horstmayer that ultimately tip the scales in his favor. For Gordon, what follows then is heaven on earth, which unfortunately only lasts a few days before the reality of the war catches up with them all. All these sweet kisses, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes, understanding each other without words. Gordon doesn't know how to go on without _his German_. He cannot breathe properly without him. Life no longer makes sense without his presence.

***

It is one of those coincidences that are not coincidentally.  
  
It happens on a different front section 1 year later and Gordon is assigned as an officer to a unit that has just won an important battle. And here they see each other again - the english officer and the wounded german prisoner of war. Gordon can just in time prevent Horstmayer from being brutally murdered out of revenge for the losses suffered.

Gordon is deeply grateful that for Horstmayer war is over, that he is now safe. The _holy union_ that he later offers him, is only a logical conclusion resulting from all the conversations they had during the Christmas Truce and from the deep affection they hold for each other.  
  
 _I met my husband on the battlefield_ , Gordon says every time he is asked, _we talked about the dead and about the living and thus started our love_.

**Author's Note:**

> An apology to all French. The negative statements are Gordon’s point of view in this particular story and not my opinion about your great country and people. 
> 
> Unlike it really was at this time, in my version of the story, homosexuality is not punishable and is not considered a perversion or illness. Marriages among men are rare, but they exist and are officially approved by the Church.


End file.
